


he looked dead

by thesacramentoflove



Series: King Eret and The Blade [4]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Burns, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesacramentoflove/pseuds/thesacramentoflove
Summary: Phil and Techno have been gone for a week on a trip.They decided to stop by Eret's castle to say hello.Something is very, very wrong.
Series: King Eret and The Blade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109213
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	he looked dead

Phil and Techno knew something was wrong as soon as they pulled up to Eret's castle.

Even their horses knew something was off, whining and neighing every step closer to the castle.

One of the upstairs windows was smashed, and the double oak doors usually locked tight were wide open. 

It took Techno no time at all to pinpoint tiny droplets of blood splattered against the stone steps. 

" Jesus fuck. " 

The two men hopped off their horses, not even bothering to tie them to a post before drawing their weapons and racing inside.

" ERET! " 

" ERET?! " 

No answer, just their voices ringing off the stone walls.

Techno felt his anxiety bubble up as he and Phil searched every room on the first floor, finding each one more ransacked than the last. 

" What the fuck. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck we were gone for a week! A week! Only a few people could have possibly known we were gone! " 

Phil finished looking through the last room and glanced over at Techno. 

" There's mostly supplies missing. None of his out in the open valuables. " 

Techno could barely breathe as he ran upstairs to the second floor, throwing open every door he came across. 

Phil followed behind him, searching every room with a much more careful eye, for any sign of the intruders or the king that lived there. 

Every door that didn't reveal his prince made the weight on his chest worse and worse, stealing the air from his lungs. 

" Techno. Blood. "

Phil pointed to the staircase that led to the third floor, where Eret's bedroom was. 

The color drained from Techno's face.

The fear he felt was overwhelming. 

_" He's dead. He's dead He's dead He's dead He's dead he- "_

" Please be okay please be okay please be okay- "

The two men climbed the stairs, hands tight on their swords. 

Techno pushed open the ornate wooden door.

" Eret? You in- Holy shit. Phil. " 

His sword hit the floor with a clang, and he rushed over to the familiar form, laying on the huge bed. 

Eret was curled up on his red sheets, deathly pale and...fuck, he looked dead.

He looked dead, he was so pale and ragged looking, the dried blood staining his skin making him look even sicker. 

He was missing a shirt, and his whole body was trembling.

He looked dead. 

Eret looked dead.

" No no no no no no no not like this no no no no- "

Techno pulled Eret's head into his lap, his hands shaking as he pressed two fingers to the smaller man's neck, trying to find his pulse.

His body was so limp and cold.

He was so cold.

The longer it took, the more frantic he got. 

The voices filled his head with taunts and jabs about how " _Eret's dead. Eret's dead and its all your fault for leaving him alone. This is your fault._ ". 

" Please Eret. Please. " 

Finally, after what seemed like hours (it was only a few minutes), Techno found Eret's pulse. 

He nearly cried happy tears right then and there.

" P-Phil. Phil he's alive. His pulse is barely fucking there but it's there. " 

Phil approached the other side of the bed and felt the king's pulse himself. 

It was so faint Phil didn't even feel it at first. 

" Thank the gods. "

Phil adjusted Eret's limp, freezing cold body, giving the younger man his cloak, while Techno cradled his face, mumbling whispers of relief. 

" Fuck, Techno, look at this burn. " 

Phil rolled Eret over as gentle as he could. 

Techno's breath caught in his throat when he examined the wound.

It was a strange looking burn; covering most of Eret's right arm and his side. 

It was still beading up with droplets of fresh blood.

" That looks like a potion of decay, Phil. "

Techno breathed.

Phil nodded slowly, despising the implications of that.

The rest of Eret's body was covered in bruises and dried blood. 

How long had he been in this state?

" Who could have done this? "

Phil got up for a moment and looked around the room. 

He spotted a half broken potion bottle on the floor, among the shattered glass of the window. 

He picked it up with his sleeve and sniffed it. 

" Ugh. Fuck. Techno- " 

He sat back down and offered the bottle to Techno, who took it and examined it. 

He hissed when his thumb brushed over a drop of potion on the inside. 

The skin of his thumb burned with pain.

" -Potion of Harming. " 

Techno looked up at Phil with narrowed eyes. 

" So this was planned. " 

" Appears to be. "

" Who could possibly be cruel enough to go after Eret? Fucks sake, he was nursing his enemy back to health before we left. " 

Phil rubbed his face and shrugged. 

No one he could think of would be that stupid.

Going after Eret was a fucking _death wish_ ; You'd have The Blade on your ass in a second.

" They must have fucked up the potion, because that does not smell like a Potion of Harming. Harming doesn't do _that_. " 

Techno gestured to the burn marring Eret's otherwise clear skin. 

Phil nodded.

" I'll patch him up, where does he keep his potions? " 

_" Ugh.... "_

_" I NEED TO FIND WHO DID THIS, PHIL! "_

_" ITS. NOT. SAFE! WHAT IF IT WAS SCHLATT OR QUACKITY OR FUCKING DREAM?! THEY WOULD KILL YOU, TECHNO! "_

_" I DON'T CARE, PHIL! ERET'S ON THE VERGE OF FUCKING **DEATH!** " _

_" THINK OF YOUR OWN WELLBEING FOR TWO SECONDS, TECHNO! "_

Eret's eyes fluttered open. 

All he could do was wheeze as he tried to look at the source of the shouting. 

" _Techno?! Phil?! When did they get here? Fuck, how long have I been out...? "_

God, he was so cold.

So, so cold. 

The last thing he could remember was pulling himself up onto his bed before passing out again.

His body didn't hurt as much as it had before.

Where...what was happening? 

His mind was so hazy he could barely think.

" Techno. " 

Techno and Phil were by his side in a second. 

Techno sat down on the edge of the bed, and Eret all but collapsed into his lap. 

" Thank fuck you're awake. "

" Who did this to you, son? " 

Philza brushed some stray curls out of his face. 

Eret opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a wheezing whimper. 

It was so cold.

" Can you speak? " 

Eret tried to speak again, but nothing came out. 

" Poor boy. It's okay, don't strain yourself. " 

Techno leaned over him, his long hair shielding them from the world for a few precious moments. 

" I'm gonna find whoever did this to you, I swear. " 

A ghost of a smile drifted across Eret's face. 

Techno pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

A faint pink spread over his cheeks; The first ounce of color that had come into his skin for a week. 

Oh god, he had been in and out of consciousness for a _week._

" I'm so sorry. I wish I had gotten here soon. " 

Eret raised a shaky hand and cupped Techno's cheek. 

His hands were freezing against the piglin's warm skin. 

Running his thumb over that scar on his cheek spoke every word he couldn't. 

Techno nodded, and sat back up. 

" I'm staying here until he's better. " 

Phil nodded, ever the understanding father. 

Eret curled himself into Techno's body, the heat making him sigh happily. 

" You cold, Princey? " 

Eret nodded with what little energy he had. 

Techno pulled him closer, then unhooked his cloak. 

He laid it over Eret. 

Eret curled up under it, another happy sigh escaping him. 

Being wrapped up in Phil and Techno's thick cloaks brought some semblance of heat back to his bones. 

Techno pet his hair, running his fingers through those soft brown curls he knew so well. 

" I'll go brew a couple more healing potions. " 

Phil got up, quietly closing the door behind him, leaving Techno alone with a now sleeping Eret. 

Techno kept stroking Eret's hair, reluctant to let go in case the other woke up. 

He watched his face for any sign of pain or upset. 

He hated himself for being away for so long; It left Eret wide open for an attack, and he should have known someone would take advantage of that. 

But right now, he needed to take care of his prince. 

It's what knights did. 

They took care of their loved ones, no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will write more I swear!   
> Who attacked Eret? Guess you'll have to find out! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
